Because
by Wryn Flynt
Summary: A little insight to a complicated man: Severus Snape. Includes future explainations of Severus' hatred for James and Sirrius as well as some of his animosity to Harry as well...
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Guest

Chapter 1: Unexpected Guest

"Potter! Be careful!" Professor Sanpe yelled, "You'll replace the ingredient of any jars you break out of your own pocket."

Harry rolled his eyes. First week of sixth year and he already had detention with Snape. Just his luck really. He had been cleaning and organizing Snape's jars of ingredients for half an hour already and he still had a ways to go before he finished.

"Oh my Potter," Snape said with malicious glee, "Failing marks on another essay. Just because a potion is complicated doesn't mean that its antidote has to be as well." Harry didn't even have to turn around to see the sneer on his potions professor's face. He twisted to loosen up his back but stopped dead when he saw a girl standing in the doorway.

"I didn't say you could take a break Potter," Snape began when he heard the clink of jars stop, "And you still have—" he stopped when he saw the girl.

"Hi Uncle Sev."

Uncle Sev. He hadn't heard anyone call him that since…

Twelve Years Earlier

_"Sev! You came!" Morgan almost knocked him over as she embraced him, "It's been far too long!"_

_"Yes it has," he said with a small smile, "You haven't changed a bit." Just then a blur of blond hair flew around the corner and jumped into Severus' arms._

_"Jason! Be careful!" Morgan scolded the six year old lightly. Severus looked at the boy in his arms and smiled._

_"You're so big! When did this happen?" Severus almost laughed at his own words. This typical uncle talk was not something he was used to._

_"That's not all that's happened since you've been gone," Morgan said secretively._

_"What have you done?" he asked. Knowing his little sister, anything was possible. She smiled in response and pointed to the backyard as Jason jumped out of Severus' arms. Severus' eyes followed the boy's path until they met the round face of a four-year-old girl._

_"Morgan! Why didn't you tell me!" Severus exclaimed._

_"I wanted to surprise you!" she said, gazing at her daughter, "but you were gone longer than I expected." She trailed off and they both gazed at the children at play. _

_"What's her name?" Severus asked._

_"Row." Morgan looked at her brother as his face showed a flicker of shock which was quickly replaced by a carefully guarded expression. "She's named after her. I hope you don't mind." _

_Severus allowed her a small smile and said, "Not at all." He looked back outside where Row was running around in circles, Jason in tow. She slipped but Jason was just behind her and caught her easily._

_"Two years apart," Severus sighed wistfully, "Just like us. Jason seems to be handling her well. Having a little sister can be a pain you know." Severus laughed as Morgan playfully punched him in the arm._

_"He's dealing with it splendidly. He's her favorite toy." The sliding glass door opened and Morgan scooped Row into her arms. "Row, this is your Uncle Sev." The small child looked at him with bright hazel eyes and stretched out her arms trustingly. Severus accepted her gracefully. A child's simple trust never ceased to amaze him._

_"Hi Uncle Sev."_

"Uncle Sev?" the voice drew Severus out of his reverie, "Uncle Sev are you alright? It's me, Row."

Severus blinked once and looked again. The sixteen-year-old standing in front of him bore little resemblance to the four-year-old baby that he'd held in his arms twelve years ago. But those hazel eyes were the same.

"Hi," Row said as she saw Harry. He nearly dropped the bottle of scarab shells he was holding. Severus finally noticed him too.

"Potter your detention is over," he said briskly. Harry nodded and left the room as fast as his legs would carry him, glancing over his shoulder as he went. The girl smiled and walked inside and he had just enough time to see a trunk follow her as he turned the corner.

Once Potter left Severus turned to his niece.

"What are you doing here? Where's your mother?"

"Mom's fine, she's just worried," Row said as she sat down.

"Why's she worried? What happened?" Severus was trying very hard not to panic.

"Jason pulled one too many pranks and they kicked him out of Dragonfly Academy," she paused, "They kicked me out too. Guilty by association I guess. Mom was going to send an owl but I thought that a plea for my education would be better delivered in person."

"What about Jason?" Severus asked.

"Dragonfly academy has an eight year option for students who want it. It gives them time to study a chosen field of expertise or more time to choose one. Jason was just looking for one so he's already done with his education," Row explained.

"Does your mother know you're here?" Severus asked, half dreading the answer.

"I left her a note," Row responded. Severus groaned.

"You know she's going to come marching up Hogwarts' s front steps tomorrow demanding to see you."

"I know," she said lightly, "I'm just glad she's not fond of howlers." Severus chuckled inwardly as he remembered his sister's expression every time she got a howler at school.

"How's your father?"

"He's been away on a business trip for a while but we got a letter yesterday saying that he was really disappointed in Jason. Jase was furious and wouldn't talk to anyone for hours. We're trying to see if his expulsion will matter as it was in his 8th year," she sighed slightly.

"What about yours? Yours will show up," Severus said worriedly.

"Yeah but it was for a stupid reason and no one will care if I spend my last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," she said with a sly smile.

"You are your mother's daughter," Severus said lightly, "Come. I'll take you to the headmaster.


	2. Chapter 2: Bet

Chapter 2: Bet

"Snape has a _what?_" Ron asked disbelievingly.

"A niece," Harry whispered quietly, "Her name's Row I think…or, something like that anyway."

"Sorry mate," Ron matched Harry's whisper, "It's just so hard to imagine that mangy git with actual _family!_"

"Do you think he has a brother or a sister?" Harry wondered out loud.

"I'll bet it's a sister," interjected Hermione.

"Are you crazy?" Ron said as he gave Hermione a look that clearly said he thought so, "I've never known a girl who could stand him!"

"What do you know Ronald? They might be really close!" Hermione began to fume.

"And I might be a blast ended skwert!" Ron said sarcastically.

"Well the resemblance is uncanny!" Hermione shot back. Ron looked terribly offended and his face began to turn the color of the Gryffindor banner hanging in the common room.

"I bet you it's a brother!" he almost yelled.

"Name your stakes," Hermione replied saucily.

"If I win I never have to fight with you about copying notes ever again!"

"Fine," Hermione retorted, "And if I win you have to carry my books for me until Christmas break!"

"Deal!" Ron shouted. They both turned away and promptly began to ignore each other. Harry packed up his stuff with a sigh and (recognizing that trying to solve this argument would get him nowhere) bid his friends goodnight.

"Goodnight Harry," Hermione's smile turned sour, "_Ronald_."

"_G'night!_" Ron replied in a huff and followed Harry up the stairs with, "Wait up mate!"

_Severus heard his father yelling at his mother. Then his door opened and a scared little Morgan poked her head in. Severus motioned for her to come and she ran into his arms and began to cry. When he pulled back to look at her he realized that it was _her_ in his arms. She clung to him for dear life, mumbling and crying. He kissed the top of her head and she got up and smiled. She started to walk away and Severus began to follow, but he couldn't keep up. Just a few more feet…_

Severus woke up reaching into the emptiness of his chambers. He almost swore then he remembered that Row was in the next room on a bed he transfigured from the couch. That would certainly wake her up and she needed to sleep before started her studies the next day.

Why did _she _have to haunt him like that? He hadn't dreamed about her in ages it seemed. He had taken his potion that repelled his nightmares so how did that one slip through? He walked quietly to the window and stared at the grounds until the sun's rays began to pierce the darkness.

Severus walked Row to the Headmaster's office before breakfast the next morning. He was tired and apparently it showed.

"Uncle Sev? Are you alright?" inquired Row sincerely.

"I'm just tired. I couldn't sleep last night."

"Oh," she paused, "I didn't do anything did I?"

"No, of course not." He couldn't bear to tell her that it was her appearance that had been at fault. Row did look almost exactly like _her_. So much so that it was disturbing. Before Severus could expand his thoughts any more they arrived at the stone gargoyle.

"Chocolate Frog," he declared. The gargoyle obediently stepped aside to allow them passage. Row tentatively knocked on Dumbledore's door.

"Come in!" came Albus' bright voice.

"You're very cheerful this morning," said Severus gloomily. Dumbldore had the grace not to say anything about Severus' condition and instead focused his attention on Row.

"Before we can assign you any classes you'll have to be sorted into one of our houses," Dumbledore said congenially. Row nodded and the sorting hat was placed on her head.

After almost three minutes Severus began to get nervous. The hat hadn't moved or said anything and even Potter's sorting didn't take this long. Finally Row took the hat off slowly and looked at Dumbledore.

"Sir?" she said tentatively, "It says it won't sort me."

Severus had never seen Dumbledore flabbergasted and to see him so now was almost comical.

"Well," the headmaster began uncertainly, "We'll just have to assign you some classes. Is there a dormitory you'd want to occupy? It could be lonely for a student with no house." Row looked terribly indecisive and glanced at Severus. "Well you can stay in your uncle's chambers until you have met some of the other students and then you can make your decision. I'll have Minerva whip you up a schedule of mixed classes then. Now I'm sure you're hungry so off to breakfast." Row nodded and made her way out the door. Severus however remained behind. "Ah Severus I thought you'd want a little chat."

"What does this mean Headmaster?" he asked, "I've never heard of a student it refused to sort before."

"This has never happened before, you are right there," Albus paused, "But I assure you it will all be fine. Now would you mind accompanying me to breakfast? I believe we can have Miss Noone sit with us at the teachers' table for a day or two until she gets her feet."

"Yes Headmaster."


	3. Chapter 3: Lost

Chapter 3: Lost

Row walked through the halls of Hogwarts, trying to forget about breakfast. She had sat next to her uncle and the whole school had been looking at her. Not very fun. Uncle Sev didn't talk very much but the Headmaster seemed pleased to do so and spoke with her for most of breakfast. That helped…a little.

Now she was hopelessly lost on the way to her first class, Transfiguration. She turned a corner and down a flight of stairs she saw a student. She quickened her step in order to reach him more quickly and put her foot directly into one of the disappearing steps. This of course sent her sprawling spectacularly onto her face right at his feet.

"Are you alright?" he asked emotionlessly.

"Yeah I think so," she said as she heaved herself to her feet (well one foot since the other was stuck in the stair).

"Here," he came up behind her and pulled her free.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." The way he said it made Row not want to. He started to walk away and then she remembered her current state of not knowing where she was.

"Hey!" he turned around abruptly and she almost lost her nerve, "Can you tell me how to get to the Transfiguration classroom?"

"Sure. You go down these stairs, take a right, go through the tapestry of Gilbert the Gilled and it's the third door in the left corridor."

"Thanks again," she said as she turned to go.

"How do you know Professor Snape?" the boy asked suddenly.

"He's my uncle," she replied simply.

"Really?" a strange expression crossed the boy's face.

"Yeah," she extended her hand, "I'm Row by they way. Row Noone." He took her hand in a firm handshake.

"Draco Malfoy. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get to my class," he turned without another word and proceeded up the staircase.

"Yeah," she said as she watched him go. Then she turned and went in search of Gilbert the Gilled's tapestry.

Row arrived in Transfiguration with seconds to spare. Of course the entire class was already seated and every single one of them looked up as she entered making her feel more than a little self-conscious. However, Professor McGonagall came to her rescue instantly.

"Ah Miss Noone," she said gesturing to a seat in the second row, "You may sit here." Row nodded and sat next to a girl with slightly bushy brown hair and a very large stack of books placed neatly on the corner of her desk. "You will help her with any questions won't you Miss Granger?"

"Of course Professor," the girl replied brightly. She turned to Row as everyone scraped to get his or her books out. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Row Noone," she shook hands with Hermione warmly and took the empty seat.

"We'll be working in pairs today. Your partner will be the student sitting next to you," McGonagall then went on to explain the wand motion and incantation for turning their desks into small horses. Once she let them go to work Row was quickly amazed at the speed Hermione seemed to grasp the lesson.

"Chevalesco!" Hermione chanted. The desk obediently shifted into a chestnut mare and Hermione stroked it softly.

The rest of the class was not having as much luck. A redheaded boy to Row's left made the incantation and the wrong wand movement. The result was a desk with a tail and head, the latter of which promptly bit the boy on the backside.

"Bloody hell!" the redhead yelled passionately.

"Ronald! Language like that in front of a teacher!" reprimanded Hermione.

"Why don't you just—"

"Very nice Miss Granger!" McGonagall praised, "Would you please work with Mr. Weasley on his…horse?" Hermione glared subtly at the redhead before responding.

"Of course Professor," she said as she patted the horse and approached the redhead, "Honestly _Ronald_ the wand goes like this!"

"Mr. Potter, will you take Miss Granger's place please?" McGonagall turned to the redhead's partner.

"Sure Professor."

"Excellent." McGonagall turned the horse back into a desk and proceeded with her march around the classroom.

"Hi I'm Row," Row extended her hand for what felt like the twentieth time that day.

"I'm Harry." A look of recognition passed over Row's face and Harry waited for her eyes to make the familiar trek up to his scar. He was surprised when they didn't.

"Oh! You were the one having detention the other night!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah," Harry confessed.

"Sorry," apologized Row, "I was just trying to place you."

"Oh it's alright," Harry said with a shrug.

"So do you want to take a whack at this thing?" she asked as she pointed to the desk.

"Ladies first," he said with a smile.

"Fine," she smiled back, "Chevalesco!" To Row's surprise the desk turned into a horse. But she started laughing when she noticed a principle flaw: the horse had retained the wood grain pattern all over its hide. Harry and Row both burst into laughter.

"It looks like a piece of abstract art," Harry said through his hysterics.

"Well I'd like to see you do better," Row challenged.

"Alright," Harry turned his attention to a desk, "Chevalesco!" The legs became horses legs and a tail and a head sprouted soon afterwards. But the body was still a desk, complete with drawers and an inkwell.

"I think you've got more a piece of modern art there," Row said with a straight face. This didn't last long as they both began to slip into laughter once more.

Class ended and Row began to pack up her things. However she noticed Harry, Hermione, and the redhead hanging around.

"Row, can I ask you a question?" inquired Hermione.

"Sure."

"I hope you won't think me too forward but I was wondering…You're Professor Snape's niece aren't you?"

"Uh-huh."

"Is he related to your mum or your dad?"

"My mom's his sister," Row replied.

"Thanks!" Hermione said with a triumphant smile, "Take that Ron!" She then proceeded to load her vast amount of books into his arms. He almost fell over under the added weight.

"This explains a lot," he whispered to Harry, "Now I know how she slapped Malfoy so hard."

A/N: Sorry about the lack of Severus, he'll be back soon I promise!


	4. Chapter 4: Laughter

Chapter 4: Laughter

Row said goodbye to the three Gryffindors and began to make her way to her next class. She was grateful that Uncle Sev had told her where the classroom was last night or she never would have found it. The class was about half full when she arrived and she looked around uneasily for a seat she should take.

"Ms. Noone please sit next to Mr. Malfoy."

Row looked up quickly. It was strange to hear her uncle address her so formally but she took her seat next to the blond boy from before without complaint. She was about to thank him again for helping her when she remembered him telling her not to mention it. She settled for a small smile instead.

"Hello again," she said as she sat down. He glanced up slightly and did not return her smile, but he didn't scowl at her either.

"You're Row right?" he asked. She nodded slightly. "How are you at potions?"

"I'm okay I guess," she said softly.

"With an uncle like Professor Snape I'd think you should be brilliant."

"Well I haven't seen him in about twelve years and potions isn't genetic or anything," she lowered her voice and added, "I hope I don't disappoint him."

"I know how you feel," Draco responded in an undertone as Snape wrote the instructions on the board, "Shall we?"

"Let's do it."

Severus watched Row working with Draco. They seemed to be working together well enough. As Severus watched, Draco said something and Row laughed. Merlin's beard she even laughed like _her._

_Severus got off of the train as he looked for Morgan. She was going to be a first year this year and he wanted to find her before she got sorted. Suddenly he heard laughter._

_"Sev!" Morgan called from behind him, "Sev! Over here!" Severus threaded his way through the throng of students. "This is Row. She's a first year too."_

_"Nice to meet you," the girl who had been laughing stuck out her hand. Severus shook it briskly._

_"Pleasure," he said quickly._

_"She helped me while I was lost on the train and she's going to stay with me at the castle too!" Morgan spoke excitedly._

_"Be careful with this one," he said to the new girl, "My little sister has a bad habit of disappearing faster than a leprechaun's gold." The girl laughed again, throwing Severus slightly off guard. No one laughed at his jokes except for Morgan. _

_"Fis' years! Firs' years over here!" came the bellowing voice of the gatekeeper._

_"We have to go," Morgan said as she threw her arms around Severus' neck quickly, "Bye Sev!"_

_"Bye!" the other girl called._

_"Severus! Over here!" came a voice from the carriages. Severus looked up to find Darius Diamonte waving to him. Severus joined the fourth year with one small look back at his sister's retreating form._

_Severus waited anxiously for Morgan to be sorted. He could see her standing next to her new friend and she smiled at him. She still looked nervous though._

_"Ravenaugh, Rowena!"_

_Severus watched as the girl standing next to Morgan walked up, looking utterly terrified. She tripped on her way up and blushed a crimson almost as dark as the Gryffindor banner hanging over the next table. She sat on the stool and the hat waited a long time._

_"RAVENCLAW!" it shouted triumphantly. She smiled back at Morgan and then almost ran to the Ravenclaw table. She looked up and smiled at him slightly before being congratulated by her new housemates. He watched her as a few more people were sorted, applauding with the rest of his house when "Roderick, Roger" was sorted into Slytherin._

_"Snape, Morgan!" Severus watched as Morgan got up and walked gracefully to the stool. She had gotten that straight from their mother. The hat waited for a few moments._

_"RAVENCLAW!" it shouted. Severus' jaw nearly dropped. His sister wouldn't be with him. How could he take care of her when she was all the way in a different house? Morgan looked at him with a hint of fear in her eyes but gave him a small smile as she walked over and sat down next to Row. She was brave; he had to give her credit for that. She said something to Row and her smile returned in full force with Row's laughter._

"Professor?" Severus looked up to find Gregory Goyle at his desk, "I'm done sir." Severus took the vial that Goyle was holding out to him, careful to seal it permanently. You never knew what would result from Goyle's potions.

A/N: A whole lotta flashback there but there should be more soon. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5: Friends and Enemies

Chapter 5: Friends and Enemies

Row walked into the Great Hall. She'd been here a week already, but she still felt awkward at mealtimes. Her seat by her uncle was waiting for her and she sighed before she continued her trek.

"Row!" called a voice, "Row! Why don't you sit with us for a change?" Row turned to see Hermione beckoning her to the Gryffindor table. She bit her lip and looked up at the staff table but her uncle was too absorbed in his copy of the Daily Prophet to notice.

"Alright," she said, taking the empty spot on the bench next to Hermione. However she had to move over a second later as Ron came tottering up behind a large stack of books.

"Is it Christmas Holiday yet?" he groaned.

"Oh stop grumbling Ronald!" Hermione said brightly, "You lost the bet fair and square. Besides, it's only been a week!" Row snorted and made a noise that sounded remarkably like "wimp" but she disguised it with a cough. Harry laughed outright.

"Thanks _mate_!" Ron hissed, "Hey, what's she doing here?"

"I thought I'd invite her to eat with us since she always looks so uncomfortable eating at the staff table," Hermione explained.

"I'd be uncomfortable too if I was eating next to Sna—ouch!" Ron cut off and Row guessed that Hermione had kicked him under the table.

"It's alright Hermione," Row said, "I know my uncle isn't the easiest person to deal with…" Now it was Ron's turn to cough something that sounded like "understatement." Instead of getting offended Row just laughed.

"Well I'm gonna head off to potions," Row said as she got up, taking an extra piece of toast with her, "Got to make up for sitting with Gryffindors somehow. Later!" With a wink and a smile she left the hall.

"She's a different breed that one," Ron observed.

"Yep," Harry laughed at the expression on his best mate's face.

Row arrived early to potions as she planned, but she was undone by her own brilliance. There was absolutely no one there, including her uncle. The door was shut. She sighed and sat down to wait.

"You're Row right?" Row looked up to see a girl with gentle blue eyes and chocolate brown hair smiling down at her.

"Yeah," then she recognized her from their Transfiguration class, "Amanda right?"

"Yeah. I'm in Huffelpuff—" but she was cut off by a snobbish drawl.

"Well we all know _that_ don't we?" a sneer accompanied the sharp words.

"What do you want Parkinson?" Amanda asked coolly.

"To not have to share a class with filth like you," she shot back in a cutting, yet bored tone.

"What did she ever do to you?" Row asked.

"Shut up Noone. Just because you're Professor Snape's niece doesn't give you the right to challenge me," she laughed a short shrill laugh, "Besides, she did do something to me. She exists." Row opened her mouth to respond but Amanda held her back.

"Don't," she cautioned, "She's just put off because you're her _Drakey-poo's_ potions partner!"

"How dare you!" Pansy shrieked, "How dare you mock me like that! Besides, Draco would never go for her! She's not his type! And even if she was, why would he when he's got me!" With that she stomped off as if she'd just won the argument.

Row laughed. Hard. Amanda looked at her strangely for a moment, then joined in her laughter.

"Thanks by the way," she said once she caught her breath, "Not many people stick up for me." Row shook her head and chuckled with slight uncertainty.

"Humanity," she said as she rolled her eyes. Just then the door to the class opened and several students entered the hall. Row bade goodbye to Amanda and sat in her seat. Soon Draco entered and slid beside her gracefully, nodding a curt hello as he did so.

"Oh Draco," Pansy cooed as she set her hands on his shoulders.

"Yes Pansy?" he said, barely hiding his exasperated sigh. She leaned down and whispered something in his ear and Row saw him roll his eyes ever so slightly. After she finished, Pansy retreated to her seat once more, stroking Draco's hair on her way back. Draco shifted it back into place with an indignant flick of his head. Row laughed in spite of herself.

"What?" he snapped.

"Nothing," she said, making no attempt to hide her smirk, "I just feel sorry for you."

"Well don't bother," he shot back icily, "Why should you feel sorry for me anyways!" Row swallowed and began to copy down the notes.

"I didn't mean I pity you or anything," she said softly, "I just think she's a little much. You don't have to bite my head off about it." After a few tense seconds Draco sighed ever so slightly and spoke.

"I didn't mean to," he said tersely, "She just gets on my nerves sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Row questioned as she raised her eyebrows in sarcasm.

"All right most of the time," Draco admitted. Row laughed again, her smile lingering after the sound faded.

"That was dangerously close to an apology back there," she said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Don't push it Noone," Draco almost growled. Taking the hint Row stopped talking and went back to her notes.

Severus sat at the front of the room, grading papers and watching the students out of the corner of his eye as usual. His eyes flicked to Row and then Parkinson. He knew Pansy was watching her, and he was a little uncertain about what he should do. He'd heard the entire argument outside the classroom and, against his better judgment; he had remained concealed to see how Row handled herself with the whole situation.

He was a little shocked at what he'd heard. Row defended a girl she hardly knew, and a Huffelpuff no less. Well she could be forgiven for that, she was new to the school's politics after all. She was the perfect example of Dumbledore's wish for "house unity" and all of that rot.

But why did she have to choose Parkinson as an enemy? Then he realized that she didn't necessarily choose Parkinson, rather it was the other way around. And he'd had a bit of a hand in it as well, pairing her with Malfoy and all. Shit. He was the best potions student with the exception of Granger; he had just wanted her to do well. There he goes, screwing other people over right through his good intentions again…

_"A little jumpy are you?" Scott Jamison, a Ravenclaw third year, said to Morgan. He had just gone to punch her arm playfully and she had ducked, covering her face with her hands._

_"Lay off her!" Severus snapped._

_"I was just making an observation Snape!" he shot back, putting up his guard for the Slytherin._

_"Well observe on someone else Jamison!" he snarled in return._

_"She's not even in your house!" Scott yelled._

_"No but she's my sister and I think I know her a hell of a lot better than you ever will!"_

_"Yeah I'm sure she loves having a greasy git for a brother!"_

_Severus lost it then. He hexed the boy quickly, sneering as he stumbled about, trying to see with crossed eyes. He looked back to Morgan but found that she was not smiling._

_"Why did you do that?" she spouted angrily._

_"What? Morgan I was just trying to help—"_

_"Well don't! Now he's going to tell everyone! I'll be the laughing stock of my own house and I'm only a first year!" She ran off, leaving him feeling thoroughly hurt and confused._

_"Merlin!" he spat as he left the study hall in a huff. Not too long after he realized he was being followed and turned abruptly, "What!" It was Morgan's friend Rome, or whatever her name was._

_"I just wanted to say not to be mad at her," she began, "She's just nervous about how this will make her house react to her."_

_"What the bloody hell do you know?" he growled. He knew he was being unnecessarily nasty but he couldn't help it. It was almost a defensive mechanism now._

_"I know that you were just trying to help," she paused and chewed her bottom lip before continuing, "and I know that your father hits you."_

_Severus' eyes grew to the size of a centaur's hooves._

_"How did you know?" he asked carefully._

_"I've seen the bruises on her arms. And sometimes she cries in her sleep." Severus knew this to be fact as she often spent many nights in his room when they were at home. The sound of their father beating their mother scared her and so she normally stayed with him until she fell asleep. He had heard her nightmares._

_"If you—" he began menacingly._

_"Don't worry," she cut him off, "I won't tell a soul. That's not something that should be advertised." Severus nodded slowly as he calmed himself down._

_"Thanks. Will you tell her that I'm sorry? That I was just trying to help?"_

_"Sure. See you later Severus!" she walked off with a wave and a smile. How could she smile after something like that? Most of the time when he yelled at first years, they were trembling for a week. She was as chipper as if she's just settled a small misunderstanding over a game of exploding snap. Oh well._

_The next day Morgan came up to him, looking awkward around him for the first time in her life._

_"I'm sorry Sev," she said looking at the hem of her robes, "I know you were just trying to help and I lost my temper. But if you wouldn't mind looking after your own temper that would be nice." Severus smiled at his sister. So diplomatic._

_"I'm sorry too Morgan," he embraced her as she hugged him around his middle, "I'll try no to get to defensive. I couldn't stand you being angry with me."_

_"Good thing Row talked to me cuz I was so mad I was thinking of hexing you myself!" So that was her name. He'd try to remember it for future reference._

He sighed at the memory. It truly was ironic: he would never forget that name as long as he lived.

A/N Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6: Mother's Plea

Chapter 6: Mother's Plea

Severus walked into his office with a pounding headache. With the exception of Granger, the Gryffindors were mostly hopeless. Potter and a few others managed to concoct decent potions every once in a while but that, unfortunately for them, wasn't enough to score good marks.

He turned to a drawer in his desk and pulled out some asprin. His headache wasn't bad enough that he would need a potion for it and the muggle remedy always worked well enough after a day of Gryffindor baiting. As he downed the pill with a glass of water he saw something beige out of the corner of his eye.

A letter lay on the desk, plainly addressed to him, and his heart leapt as he recognized Morgan's handwriting. He tore it open almost eagerly, not having heard from his sister in some time.

_Dearest Sev,_

_First let me say that I miss you. Your absence is hard, but at least these years you can actually write to me. Still, it has been a while since you've done so. However I, your kind, loving, caring, divine, and wonderful sister am perfectly willing to forgive you._

_However that might not hold true for my daughter, who I have learned is currently in your charge. Oh who am I kidding I forgive her already but I'm still hurt greatly by her rash actions. If she had just told me it wouldn't be so hard but…oh well. What's done is done._

_I would ask you not to go easy on her because she's your niece but I know you better. If anything you'll be harder on her than any other student and that I must caution you on. She hates to disappoint and sometimes has difficulty finding a way to please everyone. So just try not to make it too unbearable for her please._

_She's also had some trouble with friends in the past. They are rare for her and she has a habit of giving more in a friendship than others. I remember the house politics very well and I must ask you not to begrudge any friends that she may acquire in **any** house. They are of great importance to her and to take them away or to disapprove of them would make a change of schools even harder on her than it should be._

_I don't know if Row mentioned this to you but Jason is also missing. We thought he'd come back and we're getting desperate now that he hasn't returned. Roger is getting near his wit's end and I…well you know me. If he happens to go to Hogwarts in pursuit of either you or Row, please try to keep him there and let me know. Consider this a mother's plea for her son._

_With love as always,_

_Morgan_

_PS: Which house is was Row sorted into?_

Severus sighed as he set down the letter. Jase was still missing, that couldn't be good. Severus knew that the only thing that was keeping Morgan sane was the fact that Jason was a fully aged wizard now and more than capable of taking care of himself. That didn't make it easy on her though.

He composed a letter in return, telling Morgan of Row's progress as a student and assuring her at the same time that he would not be hard or soft on her in his classroom. He also explained her house situation as best as he could, telling her that Row was staying in his private quarters until other arrangements were agreed upon. He finished with an assurance that he would look out for any sign of Jason and that he would look after Row as well. He signed it Sev, and sealed it before giving it to his owl Pandora to take to America. Poor thing was in for a long trip.

S

Severus tossed and turned again that night.

_"Robert please!" his mother cried as she stepped in front of her enraged husband, "He's just a child! He can't control it!"_

_"You didn't tell me the little shit would be like you!" Robert Snape yelled in his wife's face. _

_"Robert I didn't know! Besides, there's nothing we can do about it! Can't you just accept him?"_

_"Accept him! A freak!" Robert spat._

_"He's your son!" she shrieked as tears began to course down her cheeks._

_"No," Robert hissed, "He's yours." Severus watched as his father grabbed his mother's arm and dragged her back to their room at the back of the house._

_"Robert, not now," she said quietly, "Severus."_

_"He'll never remember this. Besides," he snarled as he threw her into the room, "who cares?" _

_After that the door slammed. Severus began to half-walk, half-crawl up the stairs, trying to block out the noises. Later that night he had ventured down into the kitchen to find his mother at the table, crying softly into a cup of tea._

_"Mummy," he began in a small voice, "I'm sorry." He sat there, wishing he could have stopped the events of the afternoon. He had come downstairs to ask for some new clothes and Robert had said no. Severus asked why and started to whine when Robert threw his mug at him. Somehow the mug had stopped and turned instead on Robert, hitting him square in the head._

_His mother pulled him close and cradled him in her arms. He looked up after a minute and was shocked to see her smiling._

_"I knew you would be a wizard," she smiled through glassy eyes. He smiled back and snuggled into her soft robe._

_"What happened today Mummy?" he asked softly, "What did you do for daddy?"_

_"It was a mother's plea for her son."_

A knock on the door woke him abruptly.

"Uncle Sev? Are you alright?" Row's voice came from behind the blissfully concealing barrier.

"Yes," he said with a frown. He was anything but alright. He stood, put on a robe, and opened the door. Row was standing there with a look of intense concern on her face.

"You were mumbling and shaking," she said as she looked at her feet.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright I was reading anyways," she paused to look him in the face again, "Is there anything I can get you?" He almost smirked. Here he was in his school and his little niece was asking him if she could get him anything. She had no idea the turmoil that she was bringing up within him, just by standing there.

"No I'm fine," he said, only just hiding a slight tremor in his voice, "Go to bed Row. Your mother would have my head if she knew I let you stay up this late as it is."

"Okay," she said as she tried to smile, "Night." He nodded and shut the door, leaning against it after he did so. He rubbed his temples in a vain attempt to bore out all images of the women he loved, but he finally gave up and crossed to the bed. He cast a silencing charm around it, determined not to wake Row again.

A/N: Please review! I'm working on it and it would be nice to have a fan base!


End file.
